


Comfort and Love

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Nipple Play, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: Soft romantic love





	Comfort and Love

Sunday mornings were soft and comforting. The bunker was filled with serene quiet, an air of calm washing over everything in sight.

Dean was lying further down your mattress, softly kissing and sucking on your nipples. Nothing too hard, just soft and patient as though he could do this all day long. Half of you was whimpering for more while the other half wanted nothing more than for him to pay gentle attention to your boobs all day long.

It was gentle and comforting and made your heart glow that he needed this from you. This wasn’t just about teasing or giving you pleasure before he fucked you, this was about comfort and intimacy for the both of you.

As he rolled over your body to caress your other breast his hard length gently rocked back and forth at your entrance, slowly entering while his mouth never faltered. Sliding in to full hilt you wrapped your arms around Dean’s head, pulling gently at his bed hair and not allowing him to leave. He continued to slowly and patiently rock into you while suckling at your breast.

This wasn’t about sex or foreplay, this was about comfort and closeness and love.


End file.
